In Prison
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: Jet and Suki are alive and are cept in a Fire Nation prison cell together, were love blooms. Juki Jet/Suki


Title: In Prison

Dedicated to: All people, like me, who believes that Jet is still alive

First Attemp to writing Juki (Jet/Suki)

Sukis POV

It seem that life is very surprising, when it involes how one person shows up when all seems lost. Sitting in a prison in the Fire Nation is horrible, but fate has a weird way of showing its self. For it was fate that brought Jet to me in this horrible place. Jet has to be the most handsome, skilled, and brave person I have ever met. He has long, soft, dark brown hair that falls in those deep, soft, brown eyes of his that catched me in a trans sometimes. As if a spell was put on me from time to time. His body is perfect with his tann skin and his muscles, I believe there are also some scars from fighting I have notice too.

Jet also tells me stories about the Spirits, war heros, fairy tales, and how cities were build. It was only a week or so when I learned the story of Jet...and to me it is a story to end all stories I have ever heard.

He grew up alone, his mother was always gone to earn money to live. They were in proverty and his father was in the Earth Kingdom army. Since they did not have enough money to send Jet to school, he stayed home praticing his firbending. It just so happens that Jets mother was an ex-soldier from the Fire Nation and her firebending abilities was past down to Jet. Being half Fire Nation Jet was treated different among the other children of the villiage. The towns people would mock his family, spit on him, through rocks, and ganged up on him. Jet would never fight back though, he did not want to cause trouble, the same thing with his mother. Because she was Fire Nation she was treated unfairly and was paid a lower wage then the others.

It was not until Jet was six and a half that he mastered Fire and was starting to learn the way of the swords with a pair of Twin Tiger Hookswords that his dad sent to him. I think that what also made the towns people more nervous about him too. So far in Jets life he has been lonly, praticing his bending and fighting, waiting for his mother to come home, but always falling asleep before seeing her. '_I believe I never met my mother,' _he would tell me '_but there was this nice lady, who treated me as her own son.'_

This lady was a saint to him, always there when things go rough and tough. She wounld invite him over at the begining of everyweek for dinner. Then after dinner they would talk about the events last week and to come, play cards, and she would tell him stories, that he told me during our time here, chained up in a cage like rapid panther-wolfs. _'She wa a elderly woman, whos family was killed by the Fire Nation 50 years before my parents met, and she nevered re-married. But even though the Fire Nation killed her family, she still help my mother when she was almost frozen to death on winter and got her and my father together. If it wasnt for her I would have never been born.' _I pray thanks to God for that woman.

'_I always called her mom and couldnt wait to see her every week or say "hi" to her when I walked past her house during my daily jog. She was so kind and generous espiecally when my mom lost her job. She took us in and cared for us as my mom looked for a job.' _When he got to that point of the story his smile disappered and was replaced with a frown. _'Then the day we found out about my fathers death my mom laied down in a dark room, she would not eat or sleep just cry. Two weeks later the Fire Nation attacked, killing the kind woman and my mom, leaving me on the side lines watching them die. I buried them and I lived in a forest ever since.'_

He told me of his horrible deeds, but he also told me of the band of rebels he put together called the Freedom Fighters. _'When ever I came across a crying child I took him or her under my wing and treat them like my own, like what that woman did to me. Some would ask me to be called by their nickname, so when I did others followed and it bacame like their new name. Soon I had so many followers that if we stayed on the ground the Fire Nation would find us. So I build hidden tree houses, so that we could be safe.' _He told me so many stories about the bad and good times with the Freedom Fighters and even though he didnt say it I knew that he missed those times and wished he was back in the tree house villiage, that was surprisingly only a few miles from my villiage. No wonder we were cept out of the war for so long, Jet and the others always fighted the soldiers away. So in reture of his stories I hold him mine.

_'I grew up on Koishi island, a few miles from the forest you lived in and it was nice, ecept I never fitted in with the other girls. I was busy thinking about and praticing to be one of the warriors of my villiage rather playing with dolls, because only a few girls are choosen.' _He then looked at me with confusion. '_We all honor Avatar Koishi, so we have female warriors rather then male.' _He smiles and nodded for me to continue. _'Well anyways this old cranky woman would choose the warroirs and if you couldnt do something to her expectations or make one mistake you were ask to leave. So when other girls palyed dolls and what ever they did, I was off training. I would run every morning, afternoon, and sunset, do 1,000 sit ups, chin ups, pratice fighting posses and moves waiting until the day I would have to prove myself that I could be a Kioshi warror. When the day finally came I cam down with a fever, my mother begged me not to go, especially since it was already hot as the surface of the sun. But I went and impress the lady. Not only I was the best, but that I risked getting my sickness to be deadly. The lady told me 'What you told me today Suki that no one has ever did, was that your loyal to a commitment, wont give up without a fight, and that you will do anything to protect the people you love. I want you to be head warrior.' _Jet smiled and clapped when I finished _'That lady is right Suki, your are amazing.' _

Then he kissed me with a kiss that was so wonderful, better then any I have received before. His lip were warm and their touch brought shivers of delight through my whole body. Never did I ever felt like that so anyone could imagine my disappiontment when the kiss ended. I sat there for a long time just looking at Jet as he went to one of the straw beds and fell asleep. Then I just sighed and went to my straw bed, were I had a dream about the day I was made a Kioshi warrior, but instead of the woman it was Jet who went up to me and said '_Your amazing Suki.'_ and then in a flash we were enjoying the beauty of Jets forest.

The next day I woke up hearing a wip in coming in contack with Jets back, moving away and then back. They did this to him everyday and I did not know why. I want to know, but I dont want to ask Jet about it just out of the blue or after he just went through the pain. When the gaurd left I cuddled Jets now bloody boady close to mine and rock back and forth. He then looked up at me with his soft eye drowned in pool of tears and said _'I dont deserve your knidness Suki, I deserve those lashes.' _I looked at him funny. _'What do you mean?' _He breathed in deeply, closed his eyes, and exhaled. _'Since the day my mom and my villiage was destroyed Ive hated the Fire Nation. I would go out sometimes and murder who ever was from the Nation and I became the Angel of Death.' _I have heard stories of the Angel of Death some say he was born blood thristy and other say he is a demon. No Fire Nation soldier could never hide, he would always hunt them down. Then he would take away their bending (if they were a bender), take them to some where hidden from the world, and with the help of his followers he would torture them until they breathed their last.

His story and the Angel of Deaths were the same, the Freedom Fighters were his followers and the tree house villiage is hidden and unknown. _'The Fire Nation has always hunted me. And tortured me when ever I was cptured. I wanted to make them pay, so at night or when ever I was alone I left the tree houses and murdered inoccent people.' _He opens his eyes and looks at me. _'Ive done so many things in my past Im not proud of, thats why I left the tree houses and traveled to Ba Sing Se, for a second chance. But I couldnt stop my hatered towards firebenders and their dreadful nation, even though Im half Fire Nation. Im embrass to say what I am a firebender. I rememberthat I met two other firebenders there, Prince Zuko and his uncle. At first I trusted them, then I tried to kill them like many others.' _

All is quite until I spoked up '_I killed some people too...on my way to Ba Sing Se I had to kill soldiers and other refugees who wanted to hurt the people I was gaurding, then I stayed there and killed whoever I was told to keep out of the city. I deserve a wip on my back too.' _That night we found comfort sleeping in each others arms. My head and hands were placed on his chest and he hold me close with his arms around my waist. _'I love him' _I thought _'I love this man.'_

A few days later two men came in and graabbed Jet roughly, beat him, wipped him, through him, spit on him, and mock him. _'So this is the mighty Angel of Death, a weakling hiding behide his swords and in the shadows. _I was angered by this, but stayed put to not get in trouble. _Dont worry, youll be put out of your misery soon. We have been given orders to kill you tomorrow at dawn.' _When they left we looked at each other and knew that we both had to escape tonight.

When our dinner came Jet paralysed the man, with lightening, and got the keys. After freeing ourselfs we helped the other rebels out and soon we had a crowd following and depending of us to escape the prison. But no presure was on us, because at this time of night there were only three soldiers here, but Jet said well see more as we go to the beaches. He was right of corse and I found out that when I fell uncounious.

----------------

The next time my eyes open I was in Jets arms, with my whole body wraped in his over powering warmth on a boat to Kioshi. _'Jet,' _he looked at me straight in the eyes like the other night, excepted love was the deep pool that those eyes were drowning in. _'Your amazing and I love you.' _He didnt need to say it back, because his eyes did all the talking. About a week past until I go home and a lot has happen. Jet was excepted tight away, especially with the children, they love him. He also became the first man and firebender to become a Kioshi warrior too. Now, a year later we got married and had a daughter named Zati who is named after his mother, that has been one the things that has been absolutly wonderful along with the blessing of meeting each a year ago in prison.


End file.
